


Drabble: "Heat Of The Moment"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crewman catches a glimpse of a personal moment between Kirk/Spock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: "Heat Of The Moment"

Title: "Heat Of The Moment"   
Author: Laura Goodwin  
Series: TOS   
Part: 1/1  
Rating: [PG-13]  
Codes: K/S  
Summary: A snapshot from Kirk's daily life.

================================

 

Red alert! 

Yeomen that normally were clerks hastened to the armory to assist.

Cooks that normally lived in the kitchen rushed to the sickbay to offer support.

Weapons specialist Carl Simon left crewman hairdresser Della Johnson's bed.

On his way, Mr. Simon observed something momentous. He noticed handsome Captain Jim Kirk, striding to the lift, where Commander Spock met him.

Kirk and Spock stood close together, and before the lift doors closed, Simon detected a gesture that passed between them.

Spock softly tapped Kirk's ass, and Kirk briefly smiled.

Then the doors closed, and Simon continued past, to his post.


End file.
